The present invention is directed to improvements in measuring and dispensing devices, especially those which are suitable for the measuring and dispensing of comestibles.
Measuring and dispensing devices of the type generally know as xe2x80x9cmeasuring cupsxe2x80x9d are ubiquitous. They are widely used in culinary environments, in food and other processing environments and in industrial settings, in laboratory applications and otherwise. They are commonly made out of a wide range of material such as glass, plastic, metal, rubber, and other materials. Such devices either have indicia for indicating volumetric measurement, one sized to indicate such measurement, or are used as approximate measures and for convenience in dispensing.
The present invention is directed to improvements in measuring and dispensing devices, especially towards improvements in the delivery of material contained within such devices into other containers, onto work surfaces, and otherwise.